sleeping beauty?
by Kana Akina
Summary: Camus amnesia! hal itu membuat Quartet night kwahatir setengah mati dan itu termasuk Ranmaru yang Rocker itu!


The power of a witch

Disclaimer:uta no prince sama by broccoli,

Pair:Camsu, Ranamru. K

Genner:,drama,family,,

Rating:T/

(Warning huruf cetak miring bhs inggris, tidak sesuai EYD, OC,OOC)

P.O.V CAMUS

Ketika aku tak dapat mengingat semua...

Hati-ku terasa sangat sakit...

Namun yang-ku ingat hanyalah Nama Kalian saja saja...

Itu sedikit meringankan rasa sakit-ku...

Ketika kumendengar suaramu rasa sakit-ku mulai mereda...

Ketika sebuah ciuman itu tiba, rasa sakit-ku menghilang...

Dan aku pun mulai terbangun dari tidur-ku...

"Myu-chan!/Camus!/Hoi Camus!"

Ketika suara kalian memanggil-ku dalam ketakutan, dan kesedihan aku hanya dapat diam dalam kesunyian kegelapan ini, semua gelap...

P.O.V NORMAL

Terlihat pemuda bersurai blonde sedang terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit, mimik wajahya sangat tenang terkecuali pemuda yang lain "Kami-sama... semoga myu-chan enggak apa-apa... Benarkan ran-ran, ai-ai... Sudah 1 minggu sejak kecelakaan itu" Ucap pemuda yang menatap kedua temanya yang tengah duduk dan yang satu lagi tengah memandang keluar jendela

"Reiji... Ini dapat berakibat fatal pasalnya jika... Camus terluka sampai kehilangan ingatan akibat kejadian itu... Pihak Shining mungkin akan menuntut ganti rugi..." Jelas pemuda beriris cyan sambil tetap menatap luar jendela

"Iya sih... Ne~ ran-ran... Kami harus mengurus TKP... Untuk lebih lanjut lagi... Penyebab terjadinya proyek itu" sambil menepuk bahu pemuda beriris heterchromia yang tengah duduk sambil menatap teman satu kelompoknya yang tengah terlelap "Terserah... Lagi pula giliran aku yang jaga"

"Ran-ran kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, jika myu-chan sudah bangun _calling_ kami ya?!"

"Roger"

Ketika Reiji dan Ai telah meninggalkan kamar, Ranmaru yang tengah duduk berdiri lalu mendekati camus yang tengah tertidur lelap "haaah~ bisa juga kau tidur tenang disaat semua mengkhawatirkan dirimu... dasar... jika tau akan terjadi hal ini seharusnya kau waspada... Tapi tidak mungkin juga..." Ranmaru menatap sendu camus. Tangannya membelai rambut camus yang tengah tertidur lelap, Mentari sore bersinar, cahaya jingga menghiasi langit sore secercah cahaya yang lain menyusup ke jendela kamar rumah sakit. Disore itu ranmaru berdoa dalam hatinya agar camus dapat segera terbangun dari tiduranya "..."

CHUP

Ranmaru mencium bibir camus yang masih belum sadarkan diri dari komanya. Sesudah hal itu terjadi ranmaru beranjak menuju sofa tapi langkahnya tangannya seperti tertahan sesuatu seketika Ranmaru diam sejenak ia mulai berpikir siap yang menghentika langkahnya "Ap- bukan tapi siapa?! camus tengah tertidur lalu siapa?! Suster ngesot?!" Ranmaru langsung berpaling kearah belakang tangan putih pucat tengah memegang tangan ranmaru diperhatiakannya lagi sang pemilik tangan itu ranmaru terkejut "Dok! Dokter!"

.

.

.

.

.

drrr drrr drr drr

"Reiji kotobuki disini... ya ran-ran... ya... oh... Hah?! WHAT, APA, NANI, Opo ? ok ok ok aku sama ai-ai akan kesana secepatnya! Ai-ai ayo kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi... "

"Itu nanti aja ini lebih penting banget!"

"Tapi..."

"Maaf minna-san kami ada urusan di rumah sakit jadi kami mohon pamit dulu"

"Ha,hai..." Ucap staff yang sedang mendiskusikan masalah dengan Ai

"Tolong kerumah sakit tadi!"

"Siap"

Ai dan Reiji pun segera meninggalkan TKP dan langsung meluncur kerumah sakit dengan mobil agensi di tengah perjalanan Ai mulai membuka pembicaraan tentang kenapa mereka harus segera ke rumah sakit padahal mereka sudah hampir menemukan titik temu "Myu-chan sudah sadar! dan sepertinya..."

"Sepertinya?"

"Dia..."

SKIP RANMARU KUROSAKI

"syukurlah Camus-san sudah sadar, lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita" ucap dokter yang telah memeriksa keadaan camus "Pertama-tama biarkan ia istirahat dengan tenang... Jangan sampai ia kelelahan mengerti kurosaki-san?"

"yeah..."

"Chan... Myu..."

"Dan pertama-tama tiada yang menghentikan orang itu alias Reiji kotobuki ya... Kurosaki-san?"

"Kuso! buat malu aja!" Sambil menepuk kenintnya Ranmaru berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya terlihat Reiji tengah berlari menuju kamar Camus "Ini rumah sakit... Ba-ka"

 **DUAK**

Reiji mendapatkan bogem mentah dari ranmaru "Dengar ya bocah tua(?) Ini rumah sakit bisakah kau diam? Dan enggak usah teriak -teriak! Hah?! Hoi Ai kenapa kau tidak menghentukanya?"

"Karena di keras kepala jadi aku males"

"Kejamnya kau Ai-ai! 'kan aku juga peduli sama myu-chan"

"Kalau kejam memang kenapa? Dan... Pakai otak-mu reiji dan sadarlah bahwa ini di rumah sakit dan bukan hutan rimba!"

Sang dokter yang masih didalam kamar itu hanya bisa berdeham ria dan menatap 3 dari 4 personil Grub idol tersebut. Sadar akan di perhatikan oleh sang dokter mereka langsung minta maaf atas keributan yang mereka buat "Baiklah saya akan memeriksa keadaan tuan Camus nanti lagi... Ah iya ngomong-ngomong keadaan Camus-san mengalami _Amnesia_ jadi orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya mungkin akan membuatnya nyaman atau malah sebaliknya..."

"Kira-kira sampai berapa lama dokter?"

"Saya juga kurang tau, maka dari itu kita harus memulihkan ingatan Camus-san secara bertahab jangan pangsung karena ajan membebani otaknya begitulah Mikaze-san.. Baiklah saya pergidulu jaa~".

SIIIINGG

Setelah itu Reiji membuka pembicaraan "Jadi... Siapa?" Ranmaru mengangkat tangan dengan berat hati sambil mengalihkan pandangan "Benar juga Ranmaru'kan disini untuk menjaga Camus... Lalu kau dan..."

"Ranmaru..."

"Ng? ... Ada apa Camus?"

"Aku... Tadi kau mencium-ku?"

"Ahk?! Camus!/Myu-chan/ Astagah Camus!?"

"Ran-ran kau... Dia?... Aku... Ai-ai... Maksutku kami?! Astagah" Reiji langsung menarik Ranmaru ke pojok kamar mereka saling beradu argumentasi "Katakan sebebarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada myu-chan!

"A, aku..."

Ai mulai mendekati Camus yang masih terbaring diranjang "Bagaimana keadaan-mu Camus?"

"Baik... Mikaze aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan jika Ranmaru yang ciuman-mu?"

"Karena..."

"Aku tak sengaja menciumnya/Karena waktu tersadar ia menciumku..."

Ai maupun Reiji hanya dapat _swedroop_ mendengarkan jawaban 2 insan tersebut, butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk reiji bisa memahami situasi dan Ai butuh waktu 45 menit untuk mengolah datanya "Intinya... Cinta?"

"Uwaaaa Ai-ai... Jangan mikir itu nanti kamu _overload_ !"

"Reiji... Aku mau keluar dulu deh untuk menenangkan diri dulu..." Ai pun meninggalkan Reiji, Ranmaru dan Camus dikamar tersebut. Reiji mulai berpikir lagi dari pada jadi penggagu antara keduanya Reiji pun ikut meninggalkan kamar tersebut "Ran-ran kau harus menjelaskan hal ini lagi nanti! titik enggak enggak pakek tanya (?)"

Ranmaru diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba suara Camus memanggil namanya "Ranmaru..."

Ranmaru menghena nafas panjang ia pun berpaling pada Camus 'ingin sekali aku membentak-mu karena pertayaan-mu itu, tapi aku tak tega pada-mu yang tengah terbaring di ranjang' batin Ranmaru yang menatapCamus dengan sendu "jika benar aku mencium-mu lantas kenapa?" tanya Ranmaru sambil mendekatkan diri pada Camus, iris sapphire bertemu dengan iris heterchromia keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Camus menarik dasi Ranmaru kemudian mencium bibir Ranmaru, Ranmaru langsung tersontak kaget, selang beberapa menit ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang melumat bibir Ranmaru "Cammpp~ musss~"

"Ranmaru..."

Ranmaru pun membalas lumatan Camus, lumatan lembut itu kini menjadi lumatan yang kasar "Ran~ shh~" tangan ranmaru menyusup ke balik baju Camus, Camus terpekik kaget. Tangan Ranmaru menulusuri sekitar perut, naik menuju dada "Perdenggarkann Shuaramu Camus" Ranmaru menarik _Nipple_ Camus yang mengakibatkan Camus mendesah, Setelah beberapa saat Ranmaru dan Camus mengakhiri ciuman mereka, Ranmaru menjilat sudut bibir Camus yang masih terdapat benang saliva "... Ternyata kau dapat kurangajar juga ya Camus" bisik Ranmaru pada Camus "Ranmaru Arigatou... Aku menyukai ciuman itu... Apakah boleh aku memintanya lagi... Jika aku ingin" Ranmaru menghela nafasnya 'Ap?! Oranf yang baru sakit itu suka minta yang aneh-aneh ya?!' Batin Ranmaru "Jadi kau suka ciuman yang seprti tadi?! Baiklah aku akan melakukannya dengan 1 syarat"

"syarat apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Ranmaru' panggil Aku Kurosaki setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan begitu juga dengan Ai Mikaze dan Reiji Kotobuki panggil nama kelurganya. Karena itu mungkin bisa mengemembalikan ingatan-mu yang hilang, mengerti?" Camus mengaggukan kepalanya yang berarti mengerti.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Aku masuk ya" Terlihat sang dokter muncul dari balik pintu "Ne... Bagaimana keadaan-mu"

"Akh... Ke,kepalaku sakit dok" Camus memegang kepalanya yang sakit yang seakan mau pecah "Ore? Baiklah aku akan memeriksa Keadaan-mu Camus-san"

 **15 Menit kemudian**

 _ **"**_ Kami masuk ya..." Terlihat Reiji dan Ai sudah kembali dari penenangan pikiran mereka "Selamat!" sang dokter berseru senang, kaget dan gembira "Ada apa dok?" tanya Ai yang penasaran

"Camus-san..."

"APA CAMUS HAMIL?" Seru reiji yang sontak membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu menatap reiji dengan tatapan aneh "Kotobuki-san anda bisa lihat muka saya ini? Apa ada bisa lihat juga Camus-san Perutnya membesar?" Ucap sang dokter sembari mendekati Reiji

"Ehhh ... Iya.. Myu-chan juga ti-"

"Jika begitu tolong dengarkan perkataan saya, karena saya belum menyelesaikan perkaraan saya" Ucap sang dokter sambil menahan emosi "Camus-san sepertinya sudah mengingat beberapa potongan memori bukitnya ia sudah mengingat nama rekan, data pribadi, hubungan atara teman dan kohainya... Tetapi kejadiaan saat insiden itu belum dapat ia ingat" Ucap sang dokter, Reiji bertanya pada dokter apakah ia boleh mencoba memeriksanya dan dokter menginjinkannya "Myu-chan apa kau selalu akrab dengan Ran-ran?"

"Iya... Karena Ra-Kurosaki orangnya baik"

"Oh ... Baguslah" Reiji hanya tersenyum garing pada Camus, Reiji membuat kesimpulan singkat dalam pikiranya 'Bahwa semua yang memori tentang semua hal yang dulu dia tidak menyukai Ran-ran kini ia menyukainya dan kejadian tentang insiden itu, Tapi ada untungnya juga sih bahwa myu-chan bisa akbrab dengan Ran-ran' Sambil melirik Kearah Ranmaru, Reiji memutuskan untuk kembali ke TKP untuk menyelesaikan masalah bersama Ai. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit reiji seperti melupakan sesuatu "ummmm... Apa ya? Sudahlah".

 **TBC**

Konbawa minna-san, ini perkalinya aku buat ffn yaoi tentang RanxCam aneh ya?. Hbs cari yaoinya mereka sulit -_-ll dan aku bingun untuk lanjutannya, mohoon bantuannaya, sebenarnya mau mgepost yang # The power of a witch

Tapi datanya lupa-ku masukan di flas jadi yang ini aja ^^ dan tolong R&R agar lancar… Sampai ketemu lain kali dan selamat hellowen, dannnnn… Entah naik jadi rate T/M


End file.
